


The Shape of You

by UnfortunatelyDisastrous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Alec Lightwood, Artist Alec Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Model Magnus Bane, Nude Model that is, Nudity, One Shot, POV Alec Lightwood, Public Nudity, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyDisastrous/pseuds/UnfortunatelyDisastrous
Summary: What Alec hadn’t counted on was the class assignment for the week. Or rather who their assignment was.A stunning man with golden skin and a silver smirk strolls casually into the room and perches on a table at the front of the class, entirely nude. Nude.(Alec's an art student and Magnus models nude.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	The Shape of You

The blaring of an alarm sharply jolts Alec awake. He groans and tosses a pillow in the general direction of the sound, but the jarring buzz seems unaffected by the assault. Attempting to drown the sound out, Alec folds his remaining pillow over his ears and burrows deeper into the comfort of his covers.

Finally, the alarm quiets after a full minute of incessant buzzing and Alec sighs in relief, already succumbing to the allure of sleep.

He actually begins to drift off when his phone once again roars to life. This time, Alec gives in and rolls over, reaching blindly for his phone. When he finally grasps hold of the offending device, he glares at it and forcefully turns the alarm off.

It’s not that Alec hates mornings – quite the opposite actually; his thoughts are clearer, and he’s always more productive earlier in the day. Plus, he’d always found the morning air to be refreshing. It’s just the act of waking up that makes Alec want to roll over and die.

But he’s awake now, which means that it’s time for class. Alec’s favourite class to be precise.

Ever since he first arrived at Alicante University, Alec’s first class at 8:30 on a Monday morning has been Drawing 101. A typical class for a freshman art major like Alec, maybe even a little vanilla, but sketching had been Alec’s first love (well, second to archery, but he couldn’t take that at college), and it never failed to bring him joy.

Sketching was simple in a way – you put what you saw onto paper as accurately as possible and then left the artwork in its purest form. Sometimes in classes like painting and sculpture, Alec found himself adding too much and regretting losing the simplicity of a piece. Drawing had no such concerns.

And so, Alec finds himself hauling his arse out of bed, brushing his teeth, quickly and efficiently, before throwing on some questionable-smelling clothes and dragging himself to class.

When he arrives, he takes his usual seat on the far right of the classroom, dumping his bag at his feet.

“Hi, Alec.” Comes a voice to his left. He turns to see Clary, smiling at him before she chugs a flask full of what he presumes to be coffee. Beside the girl, her best friend and Alec’s new friend Simon Lewis, ceases his fiddling with a pencil to wave brightly at Alec.

The lively red head and the perpetually chattering brunette had admittedly got on Alec’s nerves at first, but over the last few months of shared classes, they had become some of Alec’s closest friends. Although, that largely had to do with the fact that Clary was dating Alec’s adopted brother, Jace, and Simon had recently begun seeing Alec’s sister, Isabelle.

“Hey, guys,” He greets, smirking slightly at their tired faces. “Good morning?”

“Too earlyyyy…” Simon groans, taking a swig of his own coffee cup. “I will never understand how you do it, dude. You show up at this class, which is at the ass-crack of dawn, I swear, and you function like a normal human being.”

“ _I know right?_ No one should be able to function at this time without coffee. Especially on a Monday.” Clary squints at him, suspiciously. “Or are you secretly caffeinated?”

Alec lets out a short laugh. “No, I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

The two share a look of shared exasperation before glaring at him as though being a morning person is a betrayal to their friendship.

“Nope,” Clary protests. “From now on, you’ve got to suffer with the rest of us. You’re not allowed to be so put together anymore! You hear me, Lightwood?”

Alec scoffs. “I don’t take orders from you, Fray.” He glances at their teacher who’s looking at them impatiently. “Now, I think class is starting so inhale some more caffeine and let me focus, you hear?”

They salute him mockingly before following his order.

It wasn’t Alec’s fault that he was a morning person. Nor was it his fault that he seemed to look put together, generally. It was almost never true, but people looked at Alec and assumed he knew exactly what he was doing. A blessing and a curse, really.

What Alec hadn’t counted on was the class assignment for the week. Or rather _who_ their assignment was.

A stunning man with golden skin and a silver smirk strolls casually into the room and perches on a table at the front of the class, entirely nude. _Nude_.

Well, not yet. He’s still clad in a thin robe with swirling navy patterns and he’s decked in jewellery. Does it count as naked if he’s still wearing literally every piece of jewellery he owns?

Alec’s shaken out of his thoughts by his teacher’s voice. “Welcome class. Today we are focusing on figure drawing with the help of our wonderful model, Magnus. He has graciously agreed to sit for us today, and for the rest of the week. And yes, he will be in the nude. If anyone has any issues with that, feel free to let me know and we can work something out. Although, this was forewarned in the course details…”

Alec really tries. He does. But it is staggeringly difficult to listen to his teacher’s instructions when there is a literal Adonis 6 feet away from Alec’s seat.

Before he knows it, the man, Magnus, is shrugging off the robe and reclining back on the cushioned and blanketed table, bared to the world.

“That’s perfect, Magnus.” Alec hears his teacher say. “Today you’ll be sketching Magnus in a semi-reclining, or a prone, position. I want you to focus on the energy lines I just talked about to make sure you get the lines and angles of his body as accurate as possible. Now, you can begin.”

At that Alec quickly fumbles for his supplies. Luckily, he knows all about energy lines from some extra reading he’s been doing outside of class. The technique refers to drawing simple, one-stroke lines that imitate the angle or movement of a person so as to accurately capture their position, and, to an extent, their attitude.

Magnus’ attitude seems to be entirely relaxed. Leisurely. He’s lying on his back, slightly raised on his elbows with his legs carelessly spilled out in front of him. He has removed all his rings and necklaces, so his only remaining piece of jewellery is a curious snake cuff perched on his left ear.

The guy exudes authority and sex. Like an emperor waiting to be fed some grapes, or something equally regal.

Somehow, Alec feels underdressed in his ratty black tee and faded jeans. And the guy is _naked_ , for crying out loud.

From Alec’s vantage point it looks as though Magnus is spread out for him, his privates in clear display for Alec, though they may be blocked by his leg to others further left.

Focusing on the task at hand, Alec picks up a 4B pencil (heavy but not overpowering) and sketches out the energy lines in slow, careful movements. He begins with Magnus’ head, tilted slightly forward, and follows the curve of his spine, finishing the initial line with Magnus’ outstretched right leg.

A second energy line begins from his left hip bone, making a sharp bend at the bent knee and trailing off at his left foot.

Then he moves onto the arms, sharp little bends, the right one more prominent in Alec’s view.

Satisfied with this initial placement, Alec begins to sketch out Magnus’ actual body shape. His toned, muscled arms connected to thick, broad shoulders. His firm torso, tapering beautifully into a V-shape, abs on display. The curve of his ass sloping into those long legs, heavy thighs giving way to angular calves then to the almost delicate feet.

If Alec wasn’t so concentrated on his drawing, he’s sure he’d be a flushing, stuttering mess at the sinfully attractive man in front of him. As it is, he’s painfully aroused.

After about 20 minutes, Magnus takes a break, pulling his robe back on and stretching out a little.

Alec’s drawing is coming along quite nicely. After battling with the proportions of the arms for a while, he’s finished the general shape, and has made a decent start on adding the details. Alec observes his progress for a moment and frowns at his shading. It’s still pretty rough at this point but it’s light enough that Alec is confident he’ll be able to fix it.

“Wow, your art style is almost as gorgeous as you, darling,” a husky voice purrs into Alec’s left ear.

Whipping his head towards the sound, Alec is startled to find the object of his drawing standing right beside him. Magnus is close enough for Alec to feel his warm breath dusting over his cheeks.

“I… um- er, thanks…” Alec replies intelligently. Alarm bells are ringing out inside his skull. Red alert! Hot guy too close! Red alert! He faintly registers Clary giggling at his ineptitude.

The model, thank the angel, doesn’t seem put off by Alec’s inability to utilise the English language, though, and smiles at him. “Magnus Bane. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Alec.” He’s proud of himself for managing one word as Magnus’ eyes roam over Alec’s body, surveying him shamelessly like a predator stalking his prey.

Alec glances at his teacher who seems to be waiting for Magnus to return to his position for the second half of the lesson.

He tries to convey as much to Magnus. “I, er… you should probably, um… I have to-”

Luckily, the man seems to understand. “I should probably get back up there. But it was nice to meet you Alexander. I look forward to seeing your finished work.”

With that the model returns to his platform, seamlessly falling back into the required position. He carefully turns his head into the precise angle from before, features relaxing into the aloof leisure that Alec had been attempting to capture.

Alec risks a glance at his friends, only to scowl as they snicker at him quietly.

‘ _Smooth_.’ Simon mouths.

Frowning more, Alec throws himself into his work.

By the end of the lesson, Alec’s generally satisfied with the final product. He’s still a little unhappy with the shading and something about the angle of the arms seems off to Alec, but his teacher dismisses his concerns.

She generously praises his success with the energy lines and points out the detail work on face to the rest of the class; the shaded glitter on his eyelids and the shine of his cheekbones in particular. Though, she seems most impressed by how he “fully captured the emotion and attitude of the model”.

Alec ducks his head at the praise, wanting to protest – the nose is definitely off – but she isn’t having it.

When Alec is finally packing up his supplies for the day, Magnus saunters up to him. He dipped out of the room five minutes ago and has returned fully dressed this time.

Not that the clothes hide or diminish that beautiful form of his. He’s clad in skin-tight, black leather trousers. _Leather_. A maroon silk shirt hangs off his shoulders, more buttons undone than done, displaying his muscled chest laden with necklaces. The rings are back too, elegant yet entirely masculine.

The makeup on his face is a little heavier now too, with dark eyeliner and deep lipstick to match the shimmer on his eyelids and the coloured tips of his spiky hair.

In short, he’s sex on legs with or without clothes, and Alec can hardly function.

“That’s awfully nice of you too say, Alexander.” Alec’s eyes widen in mortification as a light blush settles on his cheeks. _Shit. Did he say that out loud?_

Magnus’ golden eyes sparkle in amusement and he chuckles, the sound low and intoxicating. Alec only sputters, too flustered to form a response.

Then, Magnus’ eyes leave Alec and focusing on his drawn likeness. Alec braces for his opinion as the man carefully appraises his work.

“This is positively gorgeous detail work, my dear. And I didn’t think this drawing could get any better from earlier.”

Alec lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks. I hope I did you justice.” He’s far too proud at stringing together a sentence but he can’t bring himself to care in the face of Magnus’ smile.

"You certainly have, Angel.” Magnus’ eyes seem golden, reflecting the sunlight streaming in from the room’s large window. They are more beautiful than anything Alec has ever seen, and he finds himself transfixed.

"Would you like to get a drink sometime?” Alec blurts out. Then, his eyes widen, surprised at his own bluntness.

 _‘Where the hell did that come from, Lightwood? Could you be any more of an idiot?’_ Alec berates himself. He can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander.” Magnus eyes brighten even more, if possible. “I’d love nothing more.”

He holds his hand out for Alec’s phone, which the artist hastily scrambles to hand over. After typing in the digits, Alec watches the model shoot himself a quick text, before giving the phone back.

“How about the Hunter’s Moon at eight, tonight? I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds great.” Alec replies, breathlessly.

The model smirks at him one last time before turning on his heel and strutting away, swaying his hips hypnotically.

The moment Magnus disappears, his friends burst into raucous laughter.

“Okay, when I said you’re not allowed to be put together anymore that is so not what I expected to happen.” Clary pants between giggles.

“Seriously, dude. That was worse than me when I met Isabelle.” Simon adds unhelpfully.

Alec recovers himself enough to shoot them both a glare. “Traitors.”

But his friends forge ahead, undeterred. “I cannot wait to tell Jace and Izzy.”

“This is gonna be the best week.”

Alec stills at Simon’s words, realisation setting in. “Oh my god, he’s gonna be here all week.”

Clary nods, cackling gleefully. “ _Naked_.”

All Alec can do his bury his face in his hands, a vibrant blush colouring his face and creeping down his neck as his friends’ laughter fills the air.

Images of Magnus’ nude form lounging in different positions flash through his mind.

 _‘There is no way I’m going to survive this week. Not with that perfect man in my classes._ ’ He thought. Then he smiled to himself a little. ‘ _But at least I got a date with said perfect man_.’

Drawing 101 was already Alec’s favourite class. But it may have just gotten a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. Hope you enjoyed Alec being the gayest mess every to grace Alicante's halls.
> 
> Let me know if you want more oneshots from this universe.


End file.
